poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Aurora
Princess Aurora is a fair young princess who is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah and is the title character in ''Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. The three Good Fairies and Winnie the Pooh and his friends hid her from Maleficent deep in the forest. Before the sun set on her 16th birthday, she pricked her finger on the spindle of an enchanted spinning wheel and fell into a deep sleep. But Prince Phillip had managed to defeat Maleficent and he awakened the beautiful princess with True Love's Kiss. Trivia *Princess Aurora met Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty.﻿ *Princess Aurora met Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Princess Aurora met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Princess Aurora met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Princess Aurora will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Princess Aurora will meet Littlefoot, Spongebob, Mickey Mouse, Baloo, and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Princess Aurora will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Princess Aurora made her first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *Princess Aurora will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaires 2: Royal Engagement, Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha and Pooh's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks. *Two Auroras will meet Sonic. One will meet him in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts and the other will meet him in Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Maleficent. *Her speaking voice is provided by Kate Higgins, while her singing voice is provided by Kazumi Evans. *Princess Aurora will meet Nighlock and Red Smoke in Nighlock and Red Smoke in Kingdom Hearts. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Princess Aurora's Pony Form.png|Princess Aurora's Pony Form Princess-Aurora-maleficent-2014-37234852-235-448.jpg|Aurora Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Disney princesses Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Revived characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters Category:Females Category:British-Accented characters Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Shy characters Category:Ponies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Love Interests Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Princesses of Hearts Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Title characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Characters voiced by Kate Higgins Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Beautiful characters Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Kids Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters